Flaky's makeover!
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: After Lammy accidentally sees Flaky's girlish figure underneath her tom-boyish clothes, she makes it her newest mission to make Flaky not only bring out her inner girl, but to also embrace it. But when she completes it, what will be the towns reaction to Flaky's new look? Hilarity and shipping to ensue. Humanized. NOT A LAMMYXFLAKY SHIP FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read any further into this story please note: This fanfic DOES have shipping in it. And just because the character tags says Lammy and Flaky doesn't mean that I'm shipping those two. They're just the main characters in this tale, though several other characters DO make important appearances. In my head canon, Lammy considers herself good friends with the other females in the town, especially Flaky. I don't know why…. I can just see those two being really good friends. Also before you ask…. Yes this thing is humanized.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or its characters.**

**Lammy POV:**

I was brushing my short, curly, purple hair singing a cheery tune to myself; grateful that for the length of it, my hair was easily manageable. The only problem was my bright white bangs, who sharp curls refused to be kept in line.

Grunting, I took a comb and wetted it, trying to calm and tame the pesky bangs. When I felt that they were placed as well as can be, I put on my snow white fluffy cap, balancing my tight, short curls with my outfit and complexion elegantly.

I was wearing a loose, yet modest spring dress that was my favorite lavender color, with snow white cuffs falling halfway down my shoulders from the purple straps. To make the outfit complete, I also wore thick purple tights that was speckled with white dots. My make up was also made my face look like a work of fine art, if I had to say so myself. My eyes were lightly smudged and colored with three light shades purples, but toned down so as not to overdo it, and shaded in such a way that made it look subtle. My lips where painted a faint lilac/pink color, making them look sweet in a way. The whole outfit made my skin look like it was made out of fine china and made me look like a sweet porcelain doll; as innocent as a lamb.

Giggling in approval over my whole look for the day, I stood admiring myself in the mirror.

"Hehe… You did it again Lammy!" I said, patting myself on the back.

I grew up in a very pristine and wealthy family, so I was practically trained from birth to look and act as lady like as I possibly could. And when I turned 13 my mother had decided to teach me in the art of making myself over and choosing the most proper outfit to wear at social events.

All of those lessons where practically pounded into my head for so long that I always thought that every girl and woman acted the same way, dressed in the same manner, and fused over their looks like so.

So it was a huge culture shock when I finally moved out from my family's abode and found a nice house here in Happy Tree Town and found that not every girl thought the same importance of her looks like me, my mother, and even my sisters had.

For example, when I first met Giggles, she was wearing a bright pink short skirt and a brighter shade of pink crop top over a more covering white tank top. She was also wearing flip-flops. I had never seen a girl dress like that before, and thought the worst already. But after finding that avoiding her was nearly impossible with just how social and friendly she is, I soon grew used to her appearance, and learned that I was too quick to judge.

And when I met Petunia, it was like I not only was going through a culture shock, but like a future shock. I have never worn a pair of paints before in my entire life, and neither had any female in my family. But here was Petunia, comfortably wearing a pair of bright blue jeans and a bright blue blouse with her pine tree necklace standing out amongst all of the blue. But after talking with her for a bit, I found that she was actually a nice girl too, but was something of a neat freak.

I seriously don't mind that though, seeing as how that was sort of environment I grew up in.

The men here was also a whole lot different from the men in my family, but after a while I soon grew to not only grow used to their antics, but to love them as well.

Everyone here was far more entertaining than anyone else she'd ever met before moving here.

"You look very pretty today Lammy!" A familiar voice called out from the room.

Turning around, I smiled spying my long time friend Mr. Pickles.

"Thank you! Me and the girls are planning on having a tea party today!" I explained to the little pickle gentleman.

"Oh that sounds like a fun date indeed." He said, and I smiled at him. "I wonder what blood tea taste like." He mused over, and I lost my smile all together.

"M-Mr. Pickles!" I screamed, flinching away from him.

He just stood there smiling normally, never waning from his gentlemanly appearance.

Soon the phone rang.

It nearly gave me a heart attack, but I quickly recovered and picked up the phone quickly.

"Hello! This is Lammy, may I ask whose calling?" I said politely in a cheery tone.

"Lammy? It's me Giggles." Giggles answered, sounding a little off for some reason.

"Hi Giggles! What's up? Are you still on for the tea party for today?" I asked, more of a formality really than anything.

"I…. I'm sorry Lammy, but I don't think I can make it. I totally spaced and forgot that I already made plans with Cuddles today." Giggles explained, sounding upset at her missing out.

"Oh… Well that's okay, we can always just reschedule for a different date with you in it! It's no big deal. Besides it's not like this was a big important party: Just a little get-together with friends." I said with a sincere prose to my words.

"Oh, Lammy… Do you really mean that?" Giggles asked, sounding unsure of her.

"Of course! No had this been a party at my family's house then we'd have issues." I joked around, giggling a little, rousing a giggle from her as well.

"Ahaha! Alright…. I promise to make it up to you for today okay? " Giggles promised.

"I'll hold you to that." I said, and after a brief good-bye and another apology from Giggles, did we finally hang up.

But not two second after I hung up my phone did it ring sharply again.

Confused, I picked it up again, answering the caller, with a more confused tone than a polite one this time.

"Lammy? Oh my god I'm so sorry! I don't think I can make it to the party." Petunia said, practically wailing into the phone.

Now I was starting to panic; Petunia couldn't make it either? But Petunia ALWAYS made it to parties. What could've hold her back? Could it be another case of a forgotten date with her boyfriend Handy?

"What? Why not?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too panicky.

Petunia just groaned annoyingly into the phone.

"My work just called and asked me to take over a shift last minute. I tried to tell them that I had already made plans, but they wouldn't hear it. I'm so sorry Lammy; I was really looking forward to today." Petunia said mournfully.

I just let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh, alright… I mean if it's for work I suppose that it's unavoidable." I said sincerely, though I was still a little disappointed.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not! Though I suppose this tea party is sort of a flop anyway, since Giggles can't make it either…" I tried to explain to Petunia.

"She can't make it either?! Oh Lammy I'm so sorry! And you probably worked really hard on everything already too!" Petunia said, sounding defeated.

"I was actually just about to go make the tea before Giggles called as well as yourself. Really the most I've done today was make myself up. And as my mother always says, it doesn't hurt to look beautiful for the day, even if you have nowhere to go." I said, and surprised myself when I learned that those words were actually pretty true with how I was feeling at the moment.

"Well… Has Flaky called you yet?" Petunia finally asked after a moment of silence from her line.

My thoughts stopped short.

"Actually, I don't know about Flaky at all. She said that she could come, but you know her better than I do… It's usually a 50/50 shot with her." I said slowly, hoping that none of my words came out harshly.

"Well either way, maybe you can just at least get a pot ready just in case. Who knows, you know?" Petunia said with a voice flooded with hope.

'_Who knows indeed…_' I thought to myself. It wasn't that I disliked Flaky, far from it, it was just that I often wondered if she liked me.

After that Petunia and I said out good-byes with Petunia realizing that she had to get ready for work and then leave.

Hanging up my phone and suddenly felt heavier than I did this morning.

"Looks like both of your friends left you. Should they be taught a lesson?" I heard Mr. Pickles offer. I glared at him.

"No you may not! They didn't intend to have these other plans pop up! There are no hard feelings between myself and them." I said stubbornly, crossing my legs elegantly in protest as well as cross my arms across my chest, sticking my nose in the air at him.

"Alright, you win. They're too far away at this anyway." He said, before vanishing.

I made a harrumph noise at him even though he already left.

I was then shocked to hear the doorbell ring.

"Now who could… Could it..?" I wondered to myself, soon hearing someone knock timidly at the door, and I finally walked over to the entrance and opened the door. I felt my eyes widen in surprise at who was there.

It _was_ Flaky, she was twiddling her fingers together nervously, her legs looking locked in a weird angle, and she was shivering, even though there was hardly a breeze. She was wearing vary baggy pants a very thick and baggy red sweater and deep orange tank top underneath to hide any revealed pale skin. Her hair was a huge spiky mess with a million berets trying, in vein, to keep it all tamed. The majority of her bangs also hid most of her face. And underneath her pants I could just make out the faintest hint of red high tops.

"Oh… H-h-hi Lammy… Uhhh… I… I… I didn't realize I h-h-had to…" She stammered, avoiding eye contact, blushing a deep red color, motioning her hands towards my outfit to convey the message. I understood perfectly.

She didn't know that she had to dress up for the tea party.

I just smiled at her.

"Oh it's alright Flaky… Besides the tea party is sort of a dud anyway… You're the only one who could make it." I explained, rubbing the back of my head nervously, it was my turn to avoid eye contact and blush deeply.

"O-o-oh..?" She stammered, looking back at me.

"Yeah… But hey don't worry about Flaky! We can still have some fun together just hanging out. Does that sound good?" I asked her gently.

She just nodded meekly, and I swear I could see the faintest smile form on her hidden face.

"Well come on in! Make yourself at home while I make us some tea and snakes alright?" I said, leading her inside, hoping that she didn't feel too out of place with what I was wearing as well as my décor for the day.

Out of everything that gave me a culture shock about moving here, one of the biggest bombs for me was Flaky.

I was hanging out with Giggles and Petunia, trying to get to know them better when I saw here passing by like she was running away from something.

I didn't even realize that she was a girl until Giggles said something. And the more and more I saw her the more I couldn't believe that a girl could look so much like a guy! I didn't even know what a tom-boy was!

However, after some serious explanation from both Giggles and Petunia about Flaky I sort of softened up to the idea of a girl dressing up boyishly. But it wasn't until I actually met and talked to her that I truly believed about the whole idea of tom-boys and Flaky being a girl, as well as being one of the nicest person I have ever met. She was also the most paranoid person I've met, but it sort of worked for her looks in a way, making it so that I could actually see some hints of her being a girl in a way.

But still… I couldn't help but want to try and bring out more of her girlish looks out, I've tried and tried but always ended up failing. It wasn't until Giggles and Petunia warned me about how much of a lost cause it was to even try that I finally gave up.

Because of that I started looking at Flaky more at a personal level then just her looks alone, and found myself growing used to her being such a tomboy.

"So… Uhm.. Lammy?" I heard her stammer walking into my kitchen as I turned the stove on to heat up the water and tea leaves in the pot.

"Yes Flaky?" I asked.

"Wh-w-what should we do?" She asked nervously.

I hadn't thought about that. What _SHOULD_ we do together? I mean, we could watch a movie, but I don't think I had any movies that Flaky might like. They were mostly overly cheesy romance flicks and history films. And I had no idea what Flaky liked in movies; well I at least knew that horror and slasher films were out of the question for her.

There was also the option to play games.

But I didn't have that many options when it came to board games outside of checkers, chess, and an Easter edition of Monopoly. So it was doubtful that Flaky would be all for those games.

Playing cards was most defiantly out of the question where Flaky was concerned.

Poor dear… Doubtful that she'll ever look at playing cards the same way again. Especially the _last_ time I tried having the girls over for a game of cards.

Shaking out those horrid thoughts inwardly, I put on my most convincing and friendly smile and just decided to wing it.

"I thought that maybe perhaps, we could just lounge around and enjoy each other's company. You know, chat a little, and get to know each other. I feel like we've been spending all this time with each other, and yet I hardly know you at all." I said sweetly, and honestly. Honestly, the most I knew about Flaky was that she was a tom-boy(the first I've ever met), but a very sweet and friendly person, and very nervous and panicky, though admittedly, for all the right reasons.

"Oh… That sounds nice. A-a-a-and safe…" She mumbled the last part, but either way she was right about that part.

At that point, the kettle started whistling, indicating that it was ready to be served, smiling at the sound, trying my hardest not to sigh at Flaky flinching at the noise, I picked out two tea cups and saucers for the tea.

"What do you take with your tea Flaky?" I asked politely.

"Just a spoonful of sugar and a bit of honey." She said so surely that it was almost a shock, but I suppose that she's used to be served tea by loved ones in vein attempts to calm her down when she succumb to these "panic attacks" I've heard about from Giggles and Petunia.

Handing over her tea I showed her to the living room, where we both sat down on the couch; I, folding my legs politely and lady-like in a sitting position and Flaky just crossing her legs, her knees jutting out.

She took a sip of her tea timidly.

"So Flaky," I started, to gain her attention. "Why don't you start off by explaining a bit of yourself."

**Crrrraaaaaaaap…. I'm gonna fall in love with writing these two being so different from each other… Oh well… Until next time. R&R and the next chappie should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully this thing is a hit and I'm NOT just BS-in myself. Here's the newest chapter… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to HTF.**

**Lammy's POV**

Me and Flaky ended up spending the whole day just talking and laughing with each other, occasionally taking a break to fill our stomachs or appease our appetites.

I was actually quite surprised by how much Flaky opened up as the hours passed with how much we talked to each other, and I finally felt that I was getting to know the shy tom-boy a lot more.

The majority of what we talked about was mostly our likes and several speeches, debates and rambling of _why_ we liked what we liked. But we mostly just stuck to the basics, such as favorite movies, books, games and the such.

I learned that her favorite kind of movies is comedies, ranging from black and white, to the eighties and nineties.(I made a mental note to at least but a couple of comedies on stand by just for future purposes should something like this happen again.) And that her favorite genre of literature was both mysteries, sci-fi, and fantasies. All the while I told her how my favorite movies were usually history films and bad movies for a good laugh and that my favorite books were usually centered on romance novels and the such.

In the beginning she was quite nervous, and a bit uncomfortable, though I knew it was because of the still new environment around her. She tried to hide this fact from me, but she didn't even need to try for me to know that my certain taste in design is probably not her norm.

"Hey Lammy?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorta craving something sweet." She said timidly, blushing a little. I just smiled.

"I got just the thing! Come on and follow me to the kitchen." I said, getting up from the couch; I didn't even need to look behind me to know that Flaky was following my lead.

Opening my freezer I pulled out a moderately sized tub of a special chocolate ice-cream I had for a little bit that I was saving for a special occasion.

"What's that? I don't think I've ever seen that particular flavor of ice-cream before." Flaky said, looking intently at the label.

I just smiled at her.

"That's because it's a special ice-cream; it's sort of like a special edition of an ice-cream flavor that I just happened to buy at the right time." I explained, placing the tub on the counter, this time opening the fridge to pull out some milk.

"Oh, uhm… You mentioned before that you were allergic to nuts, but how about milk? You're not lactose intolerant are you?" I asked, hoping that the answer was no.

I almost sighed in relief when she shook her head no, her hair swishing around, jarring some of her berets loose making her hair look spikier.

"Good! Because this kind of ice cream is like an ice cream version of hot chocolate mix. You just heat up some milk, or water depending on your preferences and in the ice-cream and it melts very quickly, mixing itself into a hot chocolate and cooling down to the perfect drinking temperature." I explained the usage of the ice cream, and started up with heating up the milk on the stove top.

I couldn't resist the small smile on my face when I saw Flaky's face lighten up in both wonder and excitement over this special treat.

"That sounds great! How come I've never heard of this ice cream?" Flaky asked, picking up the tub examining it, like she was trying to study the brand to see if she's ever seen it before.

"It's actually a very underground brand, and a bit pricey depending on where you buy it. It's actually very rare to find it in regular grocery stores, thankfully I was lucky to find it at the store a couple of days ago for a reasonable price." I explained.

"W-was it really that pricey? Ohh… I don't want to use up your ice cream if it's that big a treat." Flaky said nervously, putting down the tub and twiddling with her fingers again.

"Oh no! It's no big deal. I was actually planning on using it today anyway, though I had hoped to share it with more people, but I suppose for now, two people is just enough to make it last." I said hurriedly, hoping that I wasn't making Flaky feel unnecessarily guilty.

"A-a-are you..?"

"Positive!" I said quickly, already knowing the question she was going to ask.

In almost no time at all, the milk had heated up nicely and I pulled out an ice-cream scooper(though I made sure that it was a harmless, dull plastic so as not to cause any accidents) and pulled out two giant mugs for the milk. Carefully pouring the hot milk in each cup, I scoop out two giant scoops for each cup. The ice-cream had started to melt quickly, and I handed one of the mugs to Flaky smiling.

Smiling shyly, she took the cup and started to sip it.

"Wait Flaky! It's still..!" I tried to tell her that she was drinking it too soon since the ice cream was still melting, but it was too late, and she took the first sip and nearly cried out from the burning hot milk that had yet to cool down from the ice-cream yet.

Thing were made even worse when because of Flaky's cry, she accidentally dropped her mug, spilling its contents all over her, making her cry out in pain even louder.

"Flaky!" I cried, rushing over to her side, worried beyond all hell now seeing some steam emanate from where the hot milk and ice-cream spilt on her. The ice-cream had melted at his point now, smearing itself all over where the milk had spilled on her.

"Flaky! Please tell me you're alright!" I asked worriedly, trying to look her over, but no visible part of her skin was showing where the milk had spilt on her, but there was an awfully giant stain forming from the base of her sweater's chest all the way down to the legs of her pants.

Flaky was just sniffling, several tears rolling from her face.

Without think I pulled down the collar of both her sweater and tank top down to where the milk was spilt and was quickly slapped away with another cry from Flaky. I staggered back in shock, looking back at Flaky with mild shock. Flaky was shaking covering her chest shaking several tears welling in her eyes and her lip quivering.

"I'm so sorry Flaky! But I had to make sure that you weren't horribly burned or scalded." I tried to explain, risking a step closer to her.

"I-i-i-is it... I m-m-mean…" Flaky started to say, but couldn't seem to form the right words.

I finally allowed myself to sigh in momentarily relief.

"No. You seem fine, you skin just looks a little pink from being heated a little, but I don't think you were burned. Thankfully I think the ice-cream managed to cool it down last second when it was spilt." I explained, but looking at her clothes again I let out another sigh. "But I think your clothes took the biggest damage from that spill." I said ruefully, she just looked down tentatively at her clothes.

"I-it's no big d-deal… I can just wash it when I get home." She said pulling the front of the sweater out, examining it.

"What?! And risk the stain setting in?" I said a gasp on just how calm Flaky was taking the news of her clothes running the risk of being stained and ruined.

"I can get it out. I've dealt with worse stains before, besides, it's not that big a loss to me." Flaky said rubbing the back of her head; her tears seemed to have dried up.

Not a big loss? She was going to lose a perfectly good outfit(well in her arsenal that is) to where, and she says it's not a big deal? Is that how all tom-boys feel about their clothes?

"Oh no, no, no, no, no… I am not letting you risk your clothes like this." I said in a finalized tone; then grabbing her hand I started dragging her to my bedroom. I felt her stumble a little, trying to keep in pace with me.

"Wh-wha… Where are you..?" I heard her stumble with her question, but I figured what she was going to ask anyway and then finally dragged her into my bedroom.

"Here we are, now Flaky I know to you, it might not be a big deal, but I'm sorry, I can't stand by to see your clothes be ruined like this. So how about this? I'll lend you one of my dresses for you to wear so that I can clean up your clothes properly." I said in a tone I thought was to sound like an offer, but instead sounded more like a demand, especially with how Flaky was reacting to my words, making me feel a little bit guilty.

"B-b-b-but…" She stammered again.

"Oh it's only for a short while your clothes get clean. Alright, but in order to do that, you're going to have to get out of those clothes for me to clean." I said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

I didn't even need to look at her to know that it was less than a pleasant notion for her.

"Wh-WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh don't be like that Flaky. We're both girls here, and if it bugs you that much, I'll just look away alright?" I promised her.

"A…Alright…" She said quietly, and at that I took it as my cue to head over to my wardrobe, back turned to her, to search for a proper dress for her to wear, and was faced with a problem. All of my dresses were my signature lilac and lavender color along with some hints of white; they were also in designs that despite the color differences would not look flattering on Flaky.

'_But it's not as if she's going to keep it, it's just temporary._' I had to remind myself, but even then it was still hard to pick an outfit for Flaky to wear seeing as how it would all clash with her bright red hair and tom-boyish style.

"Flaky?" I asked, my back still facing her. "I'm pretty sure you could care less of what you wear from my closet, but I have to ask… Just what is your size anyway?" I asked, hoping that if I knew what her size was it would limit my options.

"Mmmph!" I heard an audible mumble from Flaky as well as some shuffling across the floor just behind me.

I looked, I couldn't help myself even though I knew I promised her I wouldn't. But who knew? Mr. Pickles could've just decided that since Flaky was still on edge and finally entered my room to strike her down by suffocating her with her own sweater.

I felt my eyes widen at what I saw.

Thankfully, Mr. Pickles wasn't anywhere in sight, and it seemed that Flaky only made the noise because she was having difficulties getting her tank top over her head with her hair blocking the way almost.

But other than that, what I saw shocked me speechless.

Flaky had managed to get her clothes off easily as it lay in a crumpled heap at her feet, minus her tank top and underwear of course, so I was able to see her almost bare body.

The closest I have ever seen another woman's or girl's body this exposed was with my sisters back home when we would try on a million different dresses and such or with Giggles and Petunia at the beach and we would all wear our bikini's. But even then, those were girls who I knew had a figure and wasn't afraid to show it off. Flaky was a tom-boy and I had no idea what she looked like beneath all of those layers of baggy clothes, so I just assumed that she had a boyish figured and felt more comfortable wearing boyish clothes.

Was I ever wrong.

From what I could see, Flaky was a very small body, the bigness of her clothes dwarfing her even more so, but she was slim and slender, like she was a life size Barbie doll, except more real looking and with reasonable sizes.

She had reasonable, yet extremely cute curves and a flat stomach which made her look more girlish. Add to that, all of curves seemed to flow in a beautiful wave making it look perfectly proportional in a perfect pattern. Though it was hard to really see it while she was squirming around viciously trying to free her head and hair from her tank top. The only thing that seemed to be a flaw in her body was the vivid pinkness of where the hot milk had obviously heated her skin.

I blushed deeply when I realized that Flaky was wearing vividly bright red underwear with a matching red bra that seemed to house breast that looked just a little bit smaller than mine, but not as flat as I always thought she was (though I never voiced it out in the fear of being offensive).

My blush only increased further when Flaky finally managed to pop the tank top off her head knocking her head backwards, pulling her head out of her face for a moment. I gasped when I truly saw her face clearly for the first time in a long while. She had long bangs which normally obscured her face if not for little breaks in the pattern of her bangs to see peeks of her face.

Her face was round, but in an abnormally cute way, completing the doll-like look her body cast. Her skin was absolutely flawless, though her lashes were small, making her look somewhere in a limbo of a girl looking like an extremely cute boy or a very cute boy who looked like a girl.

But all too soon her bangs covered her face again obscuring the brief view of her face.

She then let out a loud scream, knocking me backwards from shock.

"You said you wouldn't look!" Flaky screamed at me, clutching her tank top to her body.

I quickly realized my mistake and scrambled back up and turned around to my wardrobe and grabbed the thickest dress I could find so that her red underwear wouldn't bleed through.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I screamed back, my face heating up like made, and I knew that my face was probably as red as Flaky's hair, and possibly her face as well.

"I… I wanted to know what your size was, but you didn't answer so I thought I would check real quick!" I explained in a rush, holding out the dress to her, my back still to her.

I felt her grab the dress out of my hands quickly.

"I am so sorry Flaky! I didn't mean to stare, I don't know what came over me, honest!" I apologized immediately.

"I…I-i-it's alright… I m-mean…" Flaky said, sounding nervous, like she couldn't find the right words. "Y-y-you w-we-were right… We.. We're both g-girls right?" She said tentatively, still sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Are you dress properly now?" I asked, not knowing how else to respond to her words.

"Y-y-yeah…" She said.

I finally turned around and found that I was right about the colors not being all that flattering for Flaky. The light purple color clashed horribly with her vivid red hair, and the white didn't help at all since it was suppose to blend with the purple in a perfect balance. But other than that, the style was actually doing wonders for her small figure. Despite the colors clashing, the dress was actually doing wonders for Flaky's figure and I was taken a bit aback from the knowledge.

But then I remembered what I had to do.

Smiling nervously, I knelt down and retrieved her clothes that was left on the floor.

"Well, it's gonna be a bit lengthy, but it'll be worth it when by the end of it, your clothes will be as good as new!" I promised.

"Al-alright…" She said absent mindedly, pulling down the skirt of the dress self consciously, making it obvious that she wasn't used to wearing dresses. I inwardly sighed at the thought.

"Ummm… Lammy?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Flaky?" I asked.

"What time is it?" She asked looking out the window and I was shocked to it so dark out. It couldn't be _that_ late could it?

Racing to the my nightstand to check my clock I felt my eyes widen when I saw the time.

"Ummm… 10:30 p.m." I answered.

"What!? B-b-but… I have work tomorrow! And I have to get up early so I can't wait for you to clean my clothes and…" Flaky started speaking faster and faster the more she talked and her breathing started getting heavier and I was afraid that she was having a panic attack.

"Flaky! Calm down, calm down…" I said in a stern voice, grasping her shoulders, surprised to feel just how smooth and soft her now exposed skin was. How did I never know this about her before?

Flaky started taking big deep breaths in and out slowly and I could feel her start to calm down.

"It's no big deal. You can just stay the night and I can have your clothes ready by the morning." I offered,

She just shook her head.

"I can't. No offence Lammy, but your house is a bit far from my job. And I can't walk here to my job without being late. I didn't bring my car because it's over at the work shop to have the tires rotated." Flaky said, crossing her feet and looking at the ground.

"Oh… Well…" I stalled, trying to think of a doable plan for both of us." I sighed knowing the only option either one of us could take.

"Then… You should probably head home. You can still wear the dress till you get home. I'll just keep your clothes here to clean and then we can trade them off once they're ready for you to use again." I said, gathering up her clothes again. She just looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"B-b-but… I've never worn a dress out in public before!" She said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. It's late, so I doubt that many people will be out and about. And if you are spotted, well it's better to be caught in a dress than your underwear right?" I joked, and she looked away from with that comment, but I heard her chuckle slightly so I didn't really let myself feel that bad.

"I guess your right… But I don't know about leaving you with my clothes to clean." She said.

"Don't worry, I don't mind: Anything to help out a friend." I assured her with a genuine smile.

"If you sure…"

"I am… Now you should probably head home and get some sleep for work tomorrow, yes?" I said.

She just nodded, and after several good-byes and more assurances that I didn't mind taking care of her clothes for her, did she finally depart and I started washing up the clothes. But even though I told her I didn't mind, which I didn't, I still couldn't help but wonder if I really was doing the right thing.

Flaky had a beautiful body, one that I doubted even Giggles or Petunia knew about. And here she was, hiding it underneath these clothes that I offered to clean.

I almost felt bad that I was aiding Flaky in making it possible for her to keep up this kind of appearance.

As her clothes were being washed clean from any chocolate stain that tried to linger in the fabrics, I couldn't help but look at it with a weird distaste for it. I would keep my word that I would have Flaky's clothes in prime condition for her, and I intended to keep that promise, but still…

Knowing just what lay beneath those clothes, I almost wanted to burn those clothes just so she would be forced to buy more girly clothes to complement her beautiful figure.

**Flaky's POV**

The walk home was nearly the end of me!

I was grateful that Lammy let me borrow her clothes for a little while my other clothes were being cleaned up, but I still felt very self conscious about wearing such an outfit. I found myself swerving my head in all directions, hoping that no one was around to see me like this.

Dresses were never something I particularly liked.

When I was little my mother forced me to wear dresses to school but every time I did I was always teased and ended up with some bully flipping my dress up to reveal my underwear in public embarrassment. So I always swore off of dresses and skirts after that mortifying time of my life.

Thankfully Lammy was right about people not being out and about this late, but either way, I could think of a couple of people who might be, such as Shifty, Lifty, possibly Splendid and even Splendont, or even worse, Flippy. I clutched the skirt of the dress tightly so it would fly upward, but still kept it a little loose so I could still walk in it and the mere thought of any one of those guys seeing my in this.

Picking up my pace I finally made it home and once I entered my home I shut the door with a satisfying slam and locked the door quickly, breathing heavily as if I was stalked the whole way home.

Making sure that all of my blinds to the windows were drawn, I slipped off the dress and carefully placed it on my couch before quickly ascending up to my room to get ready for bed.

Opening my closet I pulled out a giant red t-shirt that dwarfed me but covered me completely, so I couldn't complain much. I then did my best to pull out all of the hair clips from my hair, a mission easier said than done. Seriously, it was a pain enough just to try and manage my hair down with a brush, but to do so with clips was a nightmare only I had to sit through.

Once the last clip was out of my hair, I collapsed on my bed, but I didn't fall strait to sleep like I thought I would.

Lammy was so nice to take care of my clothes like that and then to loan me her clothes, though we both knew that her dresses really aren't something I'd wear on a daily basis… Or even ever again. Though I did appreciate what she did.

Maybe I can try to make it up to her somehow. Cleaning her dress was out of the question since a dress like that probably had a very complicated list that needed to be followed to be cleaned correctly. I was good at cleaning my own clothes to not only get stains out, but also make sure that colors didn't run or clothes shrank. Which considering my color pattern, was quite the accomplishment. But I wasn't _that_ good at laundry.

Besides, it wasn't like her dress was dirty because it had contact with the outside world or anything. It was still pretty clean, considering I watched my every step all the way home so the dress was well protected along the way.

As my eyelids got heavier the more I thought what I should do, sleep started to overcome me and I decided that maybe if I can't think of some way to repay Lammy, maybe I could just do her a favor next time she asked.

I smiled as my eye-lids finally succumbed to sleep.

Yeah… That's a good idea, what could possibly go wrong?

**And thus, Murphy's Law has been set for our little Flaky. But the real question is, how will back fire to her? xD For the most part… I don't plan on having THAT much gore(now but in later chapters maybe…) so don't freak out. R&R… Please? I feel a bit self conscious of how I wrote Flaky, so I kind of need some feedback on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright…. Let's do this. New chapter! And this will (hopefully) get the ball rolling! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Happy Tree Friends… Let's see if we can remember that.**

**Lammy's POV**

The next day, I got a call from Giggles begging me to hang out with her at the mall for the day to make up for absence the other day. I accepted without a thought, mostly for two reasons: One, I knew she was going to bother me about it until I said yes, and two I was actually planning on going shopping today anyway.

It wasn't even two seconds the moment we met up with each other that Giggles had started talking non-stop, still apologizing for yesterday. After two hours of telling her that it was fine, did Giggles finally stop.

Currently, we were browsing through an impressively big shopping mall considering the size of the town.

"Hehe… Careful there Lammy." Giggles warned me out of the blue, or at least it felt out of the blue to me.

"Huh? Careful of what?" I asked. Giggles just pointed to the object in my hand giggling. I didn't realize what was so funny until I saw what I was looking through: Bright red clothes.

"If you're not careful, people might think that you were doing shopping for Flaky!" Giggles said, taking the item, a bright red, ruffly blouse, out of my hands and back on the rack.

"Well is it really so bad to go out shopping for her?" I asked, even though I knew where Giggles was going with her comment, it was still a question that was nagging at my mind. Well it was NOW at least, since I seemed to have blanked out while browsing.

"Oh, no, no, no, no… Of course not! Flaky is a really sweet girl, and does all that she can for everybody, even though she's so shy and frightful… If anything it's a bad NOT to go shopping for her!" Giggles explained.

"It's just that… Well you're sort of looking for the wrong clothes in the wrong section." Giggles said, pointing to the sign above us that labeled it as the women's section, and then pointed another finger over towards the men's section, as if it would explain my mistake. If anything it just further confused me.

"I still don't see what you're implying." I said, putting the blouse back, as well as placing my hands on my hips. What I said was a half lie. I mean, I knew that Giggles was saying that Flaky probably never shopped in the women's section, but I wasn't exactly thinking strait at the moment. For some reason, the image of Flaky wearing these clothes wasn't so farfetched, with that kind of body she hid from everyone…

Giggles just sighed and rolled her eyes; had I not been a woman of high society breeding, I would've scoffed at her and this would've ended in a very nasty argument. But I was better than that, so I just Giggles continue.

"Lammy, I thought we discussed this: Flaky just isn't into this sort of thing. She never wears anything that girly, and I doubt that she ever will." Giggles explained to me gently, like I was some child hell bent on doing the impossible.

I guess the defeated expression on my face said more than what I was thinking.

"Come on Lammy, let's get something to eat. My treat! Ohh! Let's get some ice cream, yeah?" She said, going back to her usual bubbly, girly personality, lightening up my spirits.

"Yeah! That sounds delicious right now!" I exclaimed.

We looped our arms around each others, talking livelier with each other, cracking jokes and laughing at them easily till we made it to the ice cream parlor.

"Ohh! Why don't you go get us some seats Lammy, and I'll get the ice cream! What flavor do you want?" She asked me?

After a miny debate in mind over which flavor to get, I finally decided on grape and Giggles left to get our scoops.

I choose a booth that was near a window, over-looking a wonderful view of the town, while several of the towns folks walked by idly. Some of them waved at me, recognizing me, and I waved back just as friendly.

But as I waited for Giggles and the ice cream, a though came to mind on what she said earlier…

"_She never wears anything girly, and I doubt that she ever will…_"

Was that really true? Did Flaky really never wear anything that girly? Or is it because Giggles said that, because she never _saw_ Flaky dress like that? Was Giggles even aware of the beautiful form that lay just beneath all of the layers of baggy, boyish clothes? Did Petunia know?

"Hey! I got the ice cream!" Giggles said, breaking me out of my thoughts. She just giggled her signature giggle as she placed my ice cream in front of me as she sat down across from me.

She took a big bite of her ice-cream (I guessed that it was probably bubble-gum flavor but the pink coloring and the white pieces), somehow not developing a killer brain freeze.

I figured I might as well follow suit and eat my own ice cream before it melted away.

"Hey Giggles," The words spilled out of my mouth as the ice-cream covered spoon was just inches away from my lips.

"Hmmm?" She asked, sorta, her mouth full of ice cream, and her spoon still halfway in her lips. She pulled the spoon out of her mouth, with a slight _pop_ and a giggle from the noise. "Yeah Lammy?" She properly asked.

"I… I was just wondering…" My mind started stalling, finally placing that spoonful of ice-cream in my mouth. But the sweet/tart flavor of the icy cold treat could only stall me for so long. Why was I bringing this up in the first place?

"Wondering about what?" Giggles asked, taking another bite of her ice cream, licking her spoon clean.

"Wh… Why does Flaky wear the clothes she wears?" I finally decided to ask.

Giggles just sighed again, and I knew that I was going to get lectured again, if it wasn't for the fact that she looked a bit thoughtful right after, and it took her a moment before speaking.

"Actually… I have no idea why she dresses like she does. All I know is that she just… does." Giggles said, scooping another spoonful into her mouth.

"Well there has to be a reason..." I tried to pull from her. Now I was more curious than ever!

"I'm sure there is too… But while Flaky is really friendly, and very sweet… remember she is still pretty shy, and sometimes a bit reserved. Me and Petunia tried talking to her about that sort of thing, but she always looked so lost and confused… It was like she wasn't aware that girls talked about that sort of thing." Giggles said, taking a break from her talking for a breather and another bite of ice-cream.

I took two bites of mine throughout her speech, but paused to get a word in.

"So you and Petunia have no idea why Flaky dresses like that?" I tried to get some clarification… Maybe I could get some information from Petunia…

"I couldn't speak for Petunia, but yeah, that pretty much covers it. However, I do recall the two of us always debating the real reason why Flaky dresses like that." Giggles said.

"Oh? And what would they be?" I said, taking a bite of my ice-cream.

"Well… We like to see it as a glass is full or empty situation." Giggles said, but that only confused me even more so.

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's either the fact that Flaky has really low self esteem issues, or has really high self esteem. We even came to the conclusion of her not even having a self esteem." Giggles explained, waving her spoon around.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." I told her, hoping for some more clarity.

"See, the way we see it is that, if she were to have the low self-esteem, then she wears all of those baggy clothes because she doesn't feel she's pretty enough to wear pretty clothes, so she hides her body underneath all of those loose baggy clothes. But if she were to have a really high self esteem, then she probably feels confident enough that she doesn't need to prove her looks with pretty clothing and can wear whatever she wants." Giggles explained, and I admit, it did make a lot of sense… But I could mostly lean towards the low self esteem side, seeing as how shy and timid she is.

"And the no self esteem theory?" I asked, intrigued, taking a few more bites of my ice cream.

"It's kinda tricky, and Petunia explains it a whole lot better than me… But the bottom line is that we feel that most of her fears are way too great in her mind for her to ever spend a second thought on something like hair or nails."

"Seems logical to me." I said out loud, thinking it through in my head.

But then another thought came to mind… Had Petunia and Giggles even seen her form? Would their opinions have varied if they've known what they were basing it on?

"So… Uhmmm…" I tried to verbalize the question out, but found it very difficult.

"Yes?" Giggles asked, before placing another spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.

Finally the right question popped into my mind.

"So why would you and Petunia come to that conclusion? I mean you two probably have seen her plenty of enough times to know what she really looks like huh?" I said calmly, actually thankful that I was the new girl in town. Mostly because it meant that I could bring up topics like this without people looking at me weird like I should already know that kind of information.

"You know… Now that you mention it… Me and Petunia have never really seen what kind of figure Flaky has, so I don't know how accurate our theories are." She said around another bite full of ice-cream.

"You… You haven't..? But I'm sure you must've seen her in a bathing suit at least before." I tried to pry from her.

"We have, sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"She was mostly wearing swim shorts and a tank-top over it, which she soon covered up with her surfer contestant sign. Actually… Thinking on it… It was like the moment she went into the water we lost sight of her." Giggles explained, but in the end I got my answer, I just couldn't fathom it. I was truly the only person in town to see Flaky's figure!

"Lammy? Are you okay?" Giggles asked me, snapping me out of my shock.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine, I just…" I tried to wave her off like this was nothing, but I couldn't contain myself, thoughts and idea ran through my head a mile a minute. It was actually quite scary.

"Sorry Giggles. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this girls date short, there's something important I have to do." I said in a rush, standing up abruptly, about to make my way out the door.

"Uhm… Alright, bye I guess…" I heard Giggles call out from behind me, and I waved good bye to her real quick before heading out the door.

It never even crossed my mind what that green spot near Giggles head was when I stepped out.

**Flaky's POV**

Today was all around a really nice day.

Work was quick, yet enjoyable. Though any day that passes where there are no "incidents" happening around or to me was an enjoyable day.

I had just gotten home and changed out of my uniform and into some nice, comfortable clothes. Like my fire red cargo pants, a black tank top, and my scarlet color, off the shoulder t-shirt. It was a little baggy on me sure, but it was comfortable.

Though, for some reason, after wearing one of Lammy's dresses, which I had folded away nicely just in case, my clothes felt… Loose. It kinda scared me since I never felt that way about my clothes before, and now I felt a tiny self conscious about if they would fall off of me or not. This was a ridiculous of course, I wore these clothes all the time, but still.

And then there was my uniform, true I had to hide it all underneath an apron smock, but even those felt a little more secure and was a lot less baggy. How did I never notice before?

_Knock, knock, knock…_

The answer never came as I heard someone knock on my door.

Quickly dismissing those thoughts from my mind and I raced to go answer the door.

I was shocked to find Lammy standing there; a giant grin plastered on her doll-like face and a bundle of red clothes in her outstretched arms. It took me a moment to get what this situation implied.

"Oh, thank you Lammy! I didn't think you would be able to clean my clothes that quickly!" I said in a cheery voice.

"Oh it was no problem at all Flaky." She said, brushing back one of her purple/white curls behind her ear.

"Oh, I have you dress here too! Come inside and I'll get it." I said, taking the bundle of clothes from her arms and invited her in: Hoping beyond hope that she didn't bring any pickles with her. That, and that she left "Mr. Pickles" at her house today…

Once I burst into my room I dropped the clothes onto my bed and quickly grabbed the nicely folded purple dress in my dresser and raced back out into the living room, where Lammy was sitting in a weird, out of place, elegant sitting position.

"You don't have to sit like that here Lammy." I said, handing her, her clothes.

"It's quite alright, thank you Flaky."

"Sorry that they're not all cleaned up like you did my clothes. But I doubt I would've done a good job at it, and I probably would've ruined it." I said, glad that my bangs covered my face so my blush wouldn't peep through from the embarrassment that Lammy went through so much trouble for me to not even meet her criteria. I started twiddling with my fingers, looking away from her, hoping that she wouldn't be too disappointed.

"That's alright. It's the thought that counts." I heard her say. She didn't sound angry or disappointed, but there was most defiantly something off about her tone of voice.

"Y-you're not mad?" I asked.

"No of course not! We're friends Flaky, we're suppose to do this sort of thing." She said, though it made me bite my lip.

"S-s-st-still…" I said, sitting next to her, risking looking her in the eye.

"I-I-I want to repay you for your kindness." I said.

"Oh Flaky you don't need to…"

"Y-y-yes I do!" I said stubbornly, hopping I didn't sound so pushy. "Y-you did something nice for me… I… I want to r-r-retun the favor." I finished.

She shifted her eyes down to the floor.

"Well…." She said in a long, drawled out tone, like she was thinking it over. This immediately made me regret my words as several different outcomes came rushing towards my mind. I knew she was crazy, probably more so than Petunia, but I knew it was probably less than Flippy, but still… Crazy was crazy, and I was willing to look past it because she was actually trying and did show remorse in the middle of her loosing it. She was a nice girl once I got over her being just as crazy as Flippy, yet more girly than Giggles and Petunia combined. But i was nothing if not nice and friendly and gave Lammy and chance.

But what if Lammy wasn't as nice as I thought she was?

I started shaking in fear, my dandruff flakes falling in a little circle around me.

"Flaky?!" I hear Lammy shout at me, realizing that she was shaking me.

"Wh… Huh?!" I say a bit confused.

"You were having a panic attack." She said in a calm, yet worried tone.

"S-s-sorry…" I mumbled, going back to twiddle with my fingers.

"No need to apologize…. But about that favor you were talking about…" She said in an unsure voice.

"Y-y-yes?" I said a little bit worriedly.

She didn't answer me right away, she just reach a hand out towards my face. I felt myself tense up immensely as I felt her hand cup my face.

"Hmmm…" I heard her hum to herself, deep in thought.

She brought another hand to pull the messy bangs out of my face, but I flinch when she did so on a natural impulse. It did give me a better view to see her face though, and she seemed deep in thought, like she was studying every point of my face… Like she was checking for the softest point to cut.

My breath started coming in and out a little quicker and I was just wishing that she would finish this up and just forget the whole thing.

"Flaky?" I finally heard her say?

"Y-y-yeah..?" I said shakily, trying to smile through the fear of what she has planned for me.

"How would you feel if I said I wanted to give you a little make-over?" She asked, finally lowering her hands.

Every thought in my hand ran to a dead stop.

A… Makeover? That's what she wanted?

"A makeover?" I asked, not sure that I heard her right. "As in… M-make-up and fancy out fits?" I asked, seriously hoping that Lammy seriously wasn't suggesting that.

Then again… Lammy _DID_ grow up in a high class world and was used to that sort of thing. Every time I saw her, no matter how casual, she always looked like she was going to some sort of fancy get together with her clean and conservative dresses. When I first saw I actually thought that she was a model for that kind of lifestyle.

Then there's me; dressed in clothes that I know are a bit big for me, but fits. Messy, dandruff infested hair that I _TRY_ to cover up with a million berets. I haven't even touched anything relating to make up ever. The ultimate tom-boy in town.

Giggles was the girly-girl with the up to date clothes, ready to party.

Petunia was the hard worker who knew how to mix fashion with comfort.

Lammy was high class.

And I… I was mistaken for a boy by a lot of people half the time. And she wants to make me over?

"Well… Not exactly to those extremes… More of a… A boost to your looks!" She said hesitantly, like she was wanting to choose the right words.

"A boost?" I said unsure.

"Yes! Flaky, you do look beautiful underneath all of those baggy clothes and messy hair, and I want it to show!" She said, but she kept talking before I could give my own input.

"Why I bet I can even find the perfect outfit for you to wear while still keeping your tom-boy look!" She said excitedly, and I knew that this was getting a bit out of hand.

"Wait! So you mean I can make it up to you for cleaning my clothes and lending me your dress by getting me a new wardrobe?! That doesn't make any sense!" I try to explain to her, not wanting to feel like I owe her any more.

"Eh… Try…" Lammy said, looking like she was avoiding eye-contact. "But let's just give it a try. Like a little trial period, and I won't force you to enjoy it; I just want you to give it a try." Lammy tried to argue with me, and I couldn't help but think that it was really a good argument.

Sighing, thinking that there was probably nothing else to do I made up my mind.

"Alright Lammy, you can give me a make-over." I said, really hoping I wouldn't regret those words.

**And thus… The story begins with new clothes, hair complications and the humor. Wish I could warn Flaky right now. xD**


End file.
